


Fulfilment

by MadamRed



Series: OtaYuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Otayuri Week 2017 - DAY THREE(Feb 22): Childhood/Memories OR Future/Coming-of-age (both to do with family, friends, ‘agape,’ dreams, goals)Otabek and Yuri have known each other for about fifteen years now: first as friends, then as boyfriends and finally as husbands. Now, a new challenge arises when they find themselves trying to balance their busy lives as the proud parents of six-year-old Sasha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for all of the lovely comments and the insane number of kudos on my stories for days one and two!
> 
> I was kind of nervous at first because I've only ever written for one fandom, but really, the YoI community is amazing! :)

‘Be~ka!’ Yuri yelled from the bottom of the stairs as he glanced at the clock again.

 _‘Coming!’_ Otabek replied as he rushed down with their daughter’s backpack and shoes, barely avoiding the cat that was dangerously sleeping on the rag at the bottom.

It was 8 am already, and Sasha needed to finish getting ready for her first day in primary school. Thankfully, Yuri had already given her breakfast so all they needed to do was drive there. He and Otabek could get their own breakfast on the way back before heading down to the rink.

Yuri Plisetsky, thirty-year-old former star figure skater, was now coaching the younger recruits in New York who wanted to join the US National Team at some point. Otabek Altin, his husband, was also hired to help out since there had been a sudden renewed interest in the sport a couple of years ago.

They had changed their timetables for the day so they could both be there for Sasha’s first day.

‘Papa, come _on!’_ Sasha said excitedly as she jumped up and down in the foyer of their two-storey apartment.

‘I’m here, I’m here!’ he said and gave her the shoes while Yuri grabbed their bags, keys and jackets.

The Plisetsky-Altin family rode the lift down to the building’s parking lot where they had their car and Otabek’s old bike. They would never risk riding it with Sasha, but it meant a lot to the both of them to get rid of it –and Otabek still enjoyed going for a ride every once in a while, so it was not like they never used it anymore.

The school they had chosen for their daughter was a somewhat fancy one, but it was the best one in their area and they couldn’t care less about money. They had accumulated a fair bit over their careers and had invested well enough to be able to still live off the ice, even if their day jobs didn’t pay all that much really. Otabek had considered coaching, but neither really wanted to be travelling right now, so he had declined the offer.

The first meeting with the teachers went well. Sasha was super excited to tell _everyone_ how cool her dads were, and thankfully, there was another same-sex couple and no one bat an eyelid at them. They felt eyes on them when they exited the classroom but it was nothing their no-nonsense looks couldn’t handle.

The husbands left feeling happy and knowing that their daughter was safe in there. They got coffee on their way to the rink and proceeded to start their day. Otabek was going to go pick Sasha up once school was over and then Yuri would join them for lunch at the restaurant down the street. Then, unfortunately, since they were alone in New York, Sasha would have to spend some time with them at the rink.

They thought it was unfortunate, but the girl _loved_ it. She was absolutely fascinated with figure skating –even if she usually fell more times than she could count whenever she tried skating herself– and with how her dads had met thanks to that. She wouldn’t have become part of their family if it hadn’t been for the ice.

 

* * *

The week continued on the same way: they dropped Sasha off at school and then turned around to go to work. Just a mindless kind of routine that was only broken by them switching who was in charge to go pick her up.

However, on Friday, it was Sasha who brought a surprise from school.

‘Dad, Papa, I need to ask you something,’ she had told them once they arrived back home and were enjoying some family time together in front of the TV.

‘What is it, sweetheart?’ Otabek knelt down in front of her as Yuri muted the TV and turned on the couch to look at them.

‘I, um, have a special assignment for next week but I don’t really know how to do it,’ she confessed, feeling a bit embarrassed. She had always been quite independent.

‘We’ll help you, then,’ Yuri smiled at her as he squeezed her shoulder a bit and she grinned happily.

‘I’ll bring my backpack!’ she said and practically ran to her room upstairs. She came back and took a sheet of paper out which stated what she needed to do. ‘We need to do a presentation, with drawings if we want, about our families.’

She handed the paper to them, and Yuri leaned closer to Otabek, who had sat down on the couch while Sasha went to her room, so that they could both read it.

‘Okay. I guess this means we just have to tell you how we met and all that?’ Otabek asked, and Sasha nodded.

‘Alright. We’re not going to be able to tell you everything today but, let’s see...,’ Yuri decided to start. ‘I was born in Moscow, Russia, and moved to St Petersburg to train under Yakov. That’s how I met your auntie Mila and uncles Viktor and Georgi.’

Sasha smiled at that. Even though she had barely seen them in person, they had all flown to the US to spend their first Christmas with them as a family. Otabek took over after that.

‘I was born in Almaty, in Kazakhstan. And your Dad and I met at a summer training camp in St Petersburg when I was thirteen and he was ten. But, he doesn’t remember me from back then, can you believe that?’ Otabek loved rubbing that one in whenever he got the chance, so Yuri just rolled his eyes.

‘Yeah, yeah. _But!_ Your Papa was so distracted by my pretty eyes that he failed _all_ of his exercises, right Beka?’ Yuri turned with a devilish smirk, and Otabek had to fight the urge to kiss the smile off his face.

‘I did not do such thing!’ he said stubbornly, but Sasha laughed at his defensive tone and he sighed. ‘Even if your Dad’s pretty eyes were _not_ the reason behind it, I did actually fail to do the most basic of ballet exercises so I left. I lived all around the world for a while, until I got back to Almaty at eighteen after winning Bronze at the World Figure Skating Championship,’ he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at the first picture hanging on the wall behind the couch.

‘The next season, I was fifteen, which meant that I was old enough to debut as a senior, and we met again at the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona,’ he turned and pointed at the group photo Phichit had taken after the award ceremony and her daughter squealed in delight.

‘That’s the one where you won Gold, right Dad?!’ her eyes shining.

‘Yeap. Papa ended up fourth that time around but he managed to win Silver the following year,’ Yuri pointed at the one next to it, again, taken by Phichit even though he hadn’t even classified that season thanks to Viktor’s return.

‘Wow,’ she exclaimed, remembering the videos she had _begged_ them to show her of their time as figure skaters.

‘So, we met there in Barcelona, Spain, and became friends,’ Otabek continued.

‘Who asked who out?’ Sasha suddenly asked, and Yuri felt himself blush at that as Otabek chuckled and kissed his temple.

‘Dad _accidentally_ asked me out,’ Otabek replied.

‘What do you mean?’ Sasha tilted her head in confusion.

‘Well...,’ he glanced at his husband who sighed in defeat and waved a hand letting him know he could tell her. ‘Alright. We were in Nagoya, Japan, for a competition and uncle Yuuri, you remember him? Uncle Viktor’s husband?’ Sasha nodded, eager to know more. ‘Your Dad was complaining about something they had done and Yuuri heard him-’

‘He told me I didn’t understand them because I just hadn’t found that one special person yet, and I, being a little bit... _stubborn_ back then, replied that I had and that we were going to go out once the competition was over. Viktor forgot all about it, but Yuuri didn’t. So, when the event finished, I was outside waiting for your Papa to go on a final motorcycle ride before we had to leave and-’

‘And _I,_ not knowing about the conversation nor the comment, walked out of the hotel with Yuuri himself! He saw your Dad waiting for me and Yuuri, wanting to get back at him for all the comments your Dad had made, wished us good luck on our first date.’

‘Then, I had to explain the whole thing to Beka and, well, it actually became our very first date.’

Sasha laughed, and they proceeded to tell her more.

‘After that, we had a long-distance relationship for a few years until we decided to move in together,’ Otabek went on. ‘I moved to Russia and I proposed to your Dad about two years after?’

‘Yes. But, since neither Russia nor Kazakhstan allowed for two men or two women to marry or raise a family together, we made the decision to come here to the US so that we could do that,’ Yuri smiled down at their beautiful daughter, who was sitting on the floor, looking up at them like their story was the best fairy tale in the world. It kind of made his heart ache a little, but in the good way.

‘We got married and continued to compete like before, even if it meant travelling and being away from each other at times,’ Otabek said as he put his arm around Yuri’s shoulders, remembering how hard it had been, especially since they had been newlyweds at the time. ‘I retired not that long after, at 29, while Yuri continued skating. It was easier then because I could just go with him to the events and cheer him on.’

‘But, once I retired at 27, after _another_  knee surgery, we both felt that our small family of two needed an addition...,’ Yuri trailed off.

 _‘ME!’_ Sasha replied excitedly, throwing her little arms up in the air.

‘Exactly!’ Yuri said with a smile as Beka ruffled the girl’s hair, much to her dismay. Yuri had styled it that morning and she had been super careful not to ruin her Dad’s work during school. ‘We moved to this apartment, got interviewed a _million_ times, but, when we walked into that tiny room and we saw you, little three-year-old Sasha, we fell so in love with you and your personality that we knew we didn’t need to meet anyone else.’

Sasha’s eyes started brimming with tears at Yuri’s words, and she pretty much launched herself at her dads, feeling more loved than ever before.

‘Th-thank you f-for choosing me,’ she said between breaths.

‘No,’ Otabek said to her as he brushed her tears away. ‘Thank _you_ for letting us love you.’

His words were so heartfelt, Yuri’s eyes started to water and they shared a long hug, all squeezed together on the couch.

After a few minutes, their cat jumped on them, apparently wanting to join in the love fest that was going on, and they separated to give their pet some attention. Yuri looked at the time, and he and Otabek started working on dinner, while Sasha eagerly drew a little bit of each scene her dads had told her about so that she wouldn’t forget any.

It wasn’t until later that she asked for some more detailed stories, not for her assignment, but to satisfy her own curiosity. They told her some, but she was mostly interested in their time back in Barcelona, during their first GPF together.

She laughed as she helped Yuri set the table and Otabek finished in the kitchen. In her young mind, she really couldn’t understand why her Dad, with his strong personality, had ran from a bunch of fangirls and had to be rescued by her loving Papa in a motorcycle. She just couldn’t picture it.

However, she was more surprised at hearing how exactly they became friends that day...

‘Wait, Dad, did Papa really ask you to be “his friend or not”? Like _that?’_ Sasha asked, scrunching up her nose and not really believing her ears.

‘Yes,’ Yuri nodded, unfazed by their daughter’s tone.

‘Papa... that wasn’t smooth,’ Sasha turned her head towards Otabek as he finished plating everything and put the food in front of the two loves of his life.

‘It may not have been my best work, but I still got him in the end, didn’t I?’ he said as he kissed his husband’s lips for a second too long.

‘Ugh, Papa, _gross!’_ Sasha said, and they separated with a laugh.

‘Now, that’s _your_ daughter for you,’ Otabek murmured next to Yuri.

But, before Yuri could answer with one of his usual comebacks, Sasha got up saying they had forgotten the napkins. She walked into the kitchen, handed them one each when she came back and then sat down on her chair, smoothing the napkin on her lap, a habit she had learnt from Otabek himself.

‘Actually, I would say she’s very much _our_ daughter,’ he replied with fondness in his eyes as he put his hand on top of Otabek’s.

They smiled at each other and looked across the table to Sasha, who was happily munching on her food, not paying attention to them. They ended up eating dinner like that, their fingers laced together on top of the table between them as Sasha told them all about her first week at school, despite the fact that they had heard everything already.

After they helped her some more with her assignment, they tucked her in, telling her about other funny anecdotes from their teenage years instead of one of her regular bedtime stories, and she felt asleep with a tiny smile on her face. They stayed at the door for a while, just watching her breathing finally evening out, and warmth spread in both their chests.

Life hadn’t always been easy for them, but it was moments like this one that made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Yuri is “Dad”, because rules, and Otabek is “Papa” because he’s the ultimate “Papa Bear”. I mean, can you just imagine how Otabek would be as a father? He would spoil their daughter rotten if it weren’t for Yuri, okay.
> 
> Come yell at me about YoI/Otayuri over on tumblr: [madamredwrites](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/) ❤️️
> 
>  **Update:** If you liked the idea of Yuri accidentally asking Otabek out, now there's a fic all about it. It's called [Confessions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9889916) and it was written by the lovely [thegreyladies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreyladies/pseuds/thegreyladies). Go read it, because it's hilarious <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889916) by [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest)
  * [Where Would You Like To Go?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914792) by [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest)
  * [That Was Delicious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966773) by [MadamRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed), [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest)




End file.
